How Should I Feel
by Sparks101
Summary: Volkner is unsure how he should feel about Dawn becoming champion.


Okay, to me all the starting characters are 16 because it makes no sense to me for a 10 year old to be journeying around a whole region and to me Volkner seems to be around 19 or 20. Another thing! I never have any legendaries in my party! And when you first meet Volkner he's indifferent to you defeating Team Galactic (In Diamond anyway the only game I've played).

Sorry for the long author note a comment that I got when I first posted this story, the person talked about as if he/she knew every little detail about this story and how I played my game and that pissed me off so I'm just making things clear. Now enjoy!

Oh, by the way this idea came to me when I was watching the episode where Ash battles Flint but it has nothing to do with the anime or manga!

* * *

><p>It was just this morning that I got a call from Flint telling me that Dawn defeated Cynthia and became Champion. I didn't know how to react to the news then and I still don't know how. I'm happy for her and the fact that I didn't lose to some trainer, I lost to the Champion, but at the same time I'm oddly sad. So to help me figure out my emotions I'm at the little diner, next to my gym, a place I've enjoyed since my younger days. It's not helping that the only T.V. in this establishment is showing an interview and everyone is too glued to the T.V. to notice my conflict with it. But even if they did notice I wouldn't want them to turn it off, I too am glued to it. I'm not paying any attention to the interviewer or any of the questions being asked I only see her and her uneasiness. It's funny she didn't seem shy at all when I first met her but I guess television is a whole other story (I always avoid interviews).<p>

The bell on the door chimes greeting whoever just came in. I don't bother-more like I can't-look at the newcomer, my eyes are still on the T.V. The person that came in immediately sits in front of me and I don't have to look to know who it is, my odd friend, Flint. Without having to look I can hear him shift around to look at what's holding my gaze. "She's cute, huh?" He says and for the first time since she came on T.V. I look away to look at him instead. He's waving at the only waitress here, whose name I can never remember, ordering his usual. Nodding in acknowledgment she then walks off for the kitchen. Turning back to me I can see a smile, almost a smirk, on his lips.

"The waitress?" I ask stupidly. Of course, he's not talking about her or else he would have mentioned it on any other occasions we've seen her. He could only be referring to Dawn.

"No, I meant Dawn." His smile is now a full-blown smirk and I look at the waitress for a distraction from both him and the T.V. What's he getting at? I mean I know she's cute, in fact it was her cuteness that made me doubt that she would be a challenge; boy did she prove me wrong, I'll never judge a book by it's cover again.

"Your eyes have been glued to that T.V.!" I can feel a light blush trying to fight its way onto my cheeks so I take a drink of my hot coffee to use as an excuse, but it doesn't fool Flint one bit.

"I remember when I first met her..." he beings to ramble. He talks as if he didn't just lose to her this morning or the fact that we both met her only a mere week ago.

A week ago...It does feel so long ago. When I had nearly given up on battling because no trainers could prove me with a challenge and then she came into my life, like a hurricane. I had heard about her from both Flint and Cynthia but I didn't think of anything of the praise they gave her. I used to think that, that evil organization, Team Galactic, was nothing if they lost to her but maybe she was the only who could stop them.

When she challenged me I dismissed her, saying that "she was too cute to offer a challenge"; oh, how she did not like that. I chuckle at the memory and catch Flint's attention. He's annoyed that I disrupted him. Was he having a serious conversation? I can never take me seriously. He drums his fingers on the table waiting for my explanation; guess I have no other choice but to give him one.

"When I first met her she gave me a lecture," I can't hide the smile that has made its place on my lips. It's a fond memory I guess but why? Our battle doesn't compare to how this memory makes me happy. He bursts out laughing and my eyes fly back to the T.V. The interview has ended and she waves good-bye and that's it. I didn't want it to end...

Flint goes back to talking about their battle. He tells me right before their battle she bragged about beating me, makes sense that's the type of girl she is. I go back to watching T.V. they're still talking about her but she's not on. Now that's she is the champion she's going to be very busy, I guess the only time I'll be able to see her is when she's on T.V... my smile has faded because the sadness has returned, why? I glance at my friend in front of me he's going on in great detail about his Infernape vs. hers. As an Elite Four member he will be able to see her a lot. I feel strangely jealous. It's an odd feeling that I've never felt before and I don't like it.

I can't possibly have feelings for her. It must be because I desire to battle her again, that has to be it. "Volkner," Flint calls so I look back at him. Frowning he folds his arms across his chest and glares, in response I just shrug my shoulders. "You haven't been listening!"

"Sorry," I mutter as I take a sip of my coffee, it's cold. I glance out the window as he begins his complaints. It's starting to snow. I don't want to go out now. Need to order a new cup of coffee, a hot cup. I wave to the waitress annoying Flint more in the process; she nods to me and pours me more coffee. Satisfied with warmth I give him my full attention so I can get his complaints over with.

The bell chimes again signaling to all that someone has come. My eyes pass through my companion to see the guest and it's her! She brushes snow off her jacket and adjusts her hat, all while muttering under her breath. Once her outfit was passable for her she begins to look around and when her eyes land on me a smile adorns her face. She's cute but once she smiles her true beauty comes out. What am I thinking?

She walks over to us and Flint finally stops talking to greet her and I do the same but just with a simple, "Hello". She hovers next to our table talking with Flint and I chime in every once in awhile. A kick to my leg nearly causes me to jump, from the corner of my attacker's eye he is glaring at me. What did I do? Another swift kick to my leg followed with a strange motion from his hand. "What?" I ask with my eyes and he slightly jerks his head at her and repeats the weird hand motion. Oh, he wants me to scoot over to give her room. Why can't he? Whatever, I'll move. She looks at the empty space next to me and then at me. I nod; she smiles and happily takes the seat. I guess it was worth the two kicks.

"What brings you here?" Flint asks.

She glances at the T.V. and then at him. "Well between you and the news, I guess Volkner already knows," she answers. When she said my name she glanced at me from the corner of her eye and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"You came all this way to share information I would have obviously learned on my own?" I ask.

Lowering her head she grips the edge of her jacket. "I'm sorry..." Why? Another swift kick again to my leg this time a lot harder. He's kicked me in the same spot each time, it's stating to throb. He's glaring at me and pointing to her. I guess it was a bit mean how I said it. I'm not good talking with anyone, especially girls.

"It's alright. I'm glad you came." Woah! Where did that last part come from?

"Really?" She lifts her head up her eyes are wide and full of hope. She looks even cuter. I nod and her smile returns.

"Can I keep visiting?" Again I nod and her smile grows even more to the point where I can't help but smile back. Maybe it isn't so bad that she's the champion as long as she comes and visits me. Flint snickers and gives me thumbs up. What's he getting at?

* * *

><p>Well there you have it! What do you think? Good? Bad?<p> 


End file.
